


Water Dance, The

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: The master bath at the Farm is getting some much needed updating. This can only mean one thing......wet Jed.





	Water Dance, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Netcord2002

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Jed & Abbey- Romance/comedy

Disclaimer: Jed & Abbey belong to Aaron Sorkin and now they’re at the mercy of John Wells.

Note: I tried something different here with the movement in time. Bear with me. I hope it isn’t too confusing.

Summary: The master bath at the Farm is getting some much needed updating. This can only mean one thing……wet Jed. J

Afternoon   Dec. 24th, 2004

Jed opened the bathroom door ever so quietly. Warm steam floated across the ceiling and seeped out into the bedroom. Abbey was in the shower humming the tune to ‘OH Holy Night’. The lights were off, but an array of candles burned along the new counter top in front of the mirror. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt tossing it toward a hook, pulled off his thick wool ragg socks, and dropped his jeans & shorts on the rug. The large opaque glass door slid open easily. He stepped in behind Abbey as she squirt a nurdle of shampoo on top of her head. Streams of hot water washed over them from all directions. Jed wove his fingers through her hair and began to massage in the fragrant shampoo.

 

“Santa is that you?” Abbey asked casually, not turning to confirm it.

“Yep, I thought I’d get here a little early this year. Didn’t want to miss out on any of the fun.”

“ Did you find us a tree?” Abbey leaned her head back enjoying the feel of his strong hands working the lather into her scalp.

“The best in all of New Hampshire. Chopped it down myself.”

“Do you need stitches anywhere?”

“Abbey…..”

“Really Santa, because I remember the time……”

Jed spun her around giving her his sternest look. Abbey burst out laughing, grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

********************  

Morning   Aug. 3rd, 2004

Abbey brought her coffee over to sit at the kitchen table where Jed had already settled in with the Manchester’s Union Leader and a tall glass of orange juice. Jed gazed up over his new reading glasses and smiled at the sight of his wife’s hair still tousled by sleep. Her silk robe hung partial open revealing the royal blue negligee she had retrieved from the bedpost this morning. They had spent a quiet weekend alone at the Farm. Now that Zoey had her own apartment in Bethesda she didn’t travel back with them as often. Though they missed her company it allowed more freedom for all of them.

 

“ Jed I was thinking, we should make some renovations here. You know, at least update the bathrooms.”

“ What wrong with the bathrooms?” 

“Well for starters our bathroom has never been big enough for the two of us. After being spoiled by the White House facilities it will seem even smaller when your term is over. I was thinking now that we are on our own here we could use the girl’s bathroom while we renovate our own. If we start soon it could be done in time for the Christmas Holidays.

“ Christmas? What exactly are you planning Abbey?” The paper was now folded on the table and Jed was giving Abbey his full attention.

“Jed you’d be impressed with the new technology available now days. Multihead showers and Jacuzzi tubs 6 feet long.” Abbey raised both eyebrows waiting for Jed to grasp the full advantage of such improvements.

“Multi showerheads?”

“Yes and a body spray system.”

“Six foot Jacuzzi bathtub?”

“ With eight adjustable jets.”

*************** 

Morning   Sept.3rd, 2004

The sheets and towels were stacked neatly in the middle of the upstairs hallway by the linen closet. From her position in the bedroom doorway Abbey could hear the knocking and chatter from the two young guys who had come to scope out the renovation possibilities. A head full of thick dark hair popped out of the hall closet door. Carlos flicked off a flashlight and jammed it in his rear pocket. He came down the hall with quick confident strides and an incredibly radiant smile.

 

“Mrs. B this is going to be great. The wall between the bathroom and the closet is not supporting anything important so we can just rip it right out of there. Then we can expand the entire bathroom about 6’ in that direction and have plenty of room for the new water pipes.”

“ You’re sure we don’t need that wall?” Abbey tried hard not to be skeptical. This guy seemed awfully young. He looked more like a baseball player than a plumbing contractor.

“No problem, Ramon can shore up the attic by adding some new supports in the flooring.” Carlos leaned around Abbey and shouted,  “Hey, Ramon you can get out of the bathtub now.”

Abbey followed her new best friends down into the kitchen. Carlos leaned over the kitchen table eyeing the brochures he had dropped there on his way in. He compared the measurements written on his notepad to the requirements of each prospective tub & shower. 

“OK, Mrs. B this is what I think we should do……Kohler makes a great Jacuzzi. We can get the six footer you wanted and it will fit in the back near the windows. Of course I’d recommend some sort of shades. You know we don’t need to world getting a glimpse of the President diving in or anything.” He winked and nudged her with his elbow.

Abbey’s stifled a laugh at that visual and cleared her throat. “That’s fine. What about the shower? We need to plan ahead here. I want it to be spacious, attractive, but practical. I want it to be handicap accessible. Some day we may need to be able to fit a wheel chair in there.”

Without hesitation Carlos opened a brochure for the Symmons Shower Systems. He signaled for Abbey to lean down with him as he began to read. “The Water Dance Shower System is the newest ‘Multihead’ system designed with body spray nozzles installed at various positions in the shower walls. They can all be programmed for a rhythm of your choosing and the volume of the water flow is adjustable. The main showerhead can be hand held or attached to the fixed arm above your head. If you’d like we can add a tile bench seat which will be built right into the shower wall. And of course grab bars are recommended for safety. I will install an extra wide sliding door which will have a specially designed recessed track that will allow for easy access.”

This all sounded too good to be true. Abbey felt a strange mixture of emotions flowing through her. She wanted so much to get this right. Looking up at these two handsome young men she could not help but think how wonderful it might have been to have sons. Ramon stood leaning his attractively tall frame against the counter with his hands shoved down into his pockets. His bangs flopped into his eyes, which were a very deep blue. He easily could be modeling for GQ rather than be worrying about her plumbing.

“ Ma’am, I’m going to have my Mom e-mail some color & design ideas for tile and cabinets, “ Ramon threw in.

“Do you guys think this can all happen by Christmas?”

“Absolutely Mrs. B. We just finished a big job over in Nashua so we can get right on it. I can order what we need and in the mean time we will begin pulling out the old plumbing and of course the closet wall. Is the President on board with all of this?”

“Carlos, Ramon…..you do your thing and leave the President to me.”

***************  

Afternoon    Dec.24th, 2004

Abbey’s lips were warm and demanding. Her tongue found it’s way into Jed’s mouth. Her teasing only made him more susceptible to her advances. Jed tilted his head to allow her to explore with her tongue as deeply as possible. The shampoo from his hands now covered her breasts as he pinched and rolled her nipples with his finger tips. When they finally broke apart for air Jed reached up and removed the main showerhead from its fixed arm. He ran his fingers through Abbey hair and began to rinse out the remaining lather. Abbey turned slowly allowing Jed to get at all the soap. It flowed in little rivulets down her body until at last she stood clean and glistening before him. Her hair hung in unruly waves about her face. Her green eyes reflected the dim light from the scented candles Abbey had lit on the bathroom counter. Who knew that after all these years she could affect him so completely with her mere presence? 

With the showerhead in his right hand Jed turned Abbey with his left pulling her in close so that she leaned back against his chest. His left hand spread across her stomach stroking lightly as his lips found their favorite spot just below her right ear. Abbey turned her head giving him full access to her neck 

***************  

Lunch   Sept.10th, 2004

Abbey strode into the Oval Office armed with the brochures Carlos and Ramon had left with her. With the promise of a roast beef sandwich Abbey had lured Jed to have lunch with her. The ice cream that would come for dessert was extra insurance that his mood would be right.

“Hey Sweet thing what have you got?” Jed rose from his seat coming around his desk to greet her. He loosened his tie a little and rolled his sleeves up on his forearms.

“ Jed I want to show you the plans for the renovations up at the Farm. I can tell you all the details while you eat.”

Abbey spread the Symmons brochure out on the coffee table as she began to explain what the boys were doing to their house. When she mentioned ‘the ripping out of the wall’ Jed’s eyes narrowed. When she described how they would install all new pipes for the increased water supply he started to sigh. When Abbey revealed the custom design and coloring for the tile work and cabinets Jed started to choke and dropped the sandwich back on his plate.

“Good God, Abbey…how much is all this going to cost?”

“Do you really want to know?” She didn’t dare look him in the eye.

“ I’m not sure. Would it be detrimental to my health?”

“Probably, but Carlos and Ramon are so sweet. They promise me it will be done before the family arrives for the holidays.”

“Carlos and Ramon? Who are these guys? They aren’t illegals are they, Abbey? Cause I have to say we don’t need some sort of renovation immigration scandal.”

“Jed calm down. They are from California. Their family has lived there for years.”

“They’re brothers?”

“Yes and they have their own company called Pacific Coast Plumbing.”

“Pacific Coast Plumbing…..in New Hampshire? Did they get lost?”

“No they’re not lost….. they were trying to get to Boston to see the Red Sox this past summer and they ran out of money. So the Red Sox lost two fans and Manchester gained two new plumbers. Their mother is very artistic and helps them with interior design. You know colors and patterns and such. Their father is some sort of lay priest/activist type.”

“He’s not in jail is he?”

“Not at the moment.…”

***************  

Lunch   Sept.20th, 2004  

Arriving back on the Farm, Abbey was amazed by the amount of debris piled in the dumpster on the lawn near the porch. Pipes, old tiles, wallboard, a toilet, bathtub and a bent shower door jutted out as evidence of the demolition going on inside. Heavy plastic sheeting had been taped over several doorways in an effort to keep the dust under control. When Abbey peered in through the closet doorway she could see Ramon using a crowbarto pry broken pieces of wood from what was left of the inner wall. Carlos, with his shirt off was happily smashing tiles with a sledgehammer on the floor of what use to be the master bathroom. Abbey smiled and nodded her greeting to them.

They both immediately stopped what they were doing and raised their protective goggles. Running his dusty hand up over his chest self-consciously Carlos searched for his T-shirt. He kept his back turned to her until he had stuffed the shirt tales down into his jeans. After wiping his hands on his thighs he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

 

“Mrs. B it’s going great. We are right on target. By the time the new stuff arrives we’ll be ready to rock and roll. Um, we were wondering where we could go to get a decent sandwich. We were in a hurry this morning and forgot to bring lunch.” 

“Awasiwi Odanack,” she replied.

“Excuse me?” Ramon asked.

“You boys are far from the village. Come downstairs, lunch is on me.”

Abbey managed to find an assortment of things to offer her boys. They each had a beer, egg salad with lettuce on whole wheat, pretzels and a large dill pickle. The three sat in comfortable silence while they ate. Abbey studied her young plumbers with a mother’s eye. Carlos leaned forward on the table with both elbows sipping his beer. A tattoo on his left biceps showed below the edge of his sleeve. It was a blue Celtic cross with a green dragon wrapped around it. Ramon was slightly cleaner kept. He seemed to shave daily and kept his napkin on his lap rather than tossed beside his plate. He had the same inviting smile as his brother, but a somewhat smoother manner.

“Carlos, what is the meaning behind your tattoo?” Abbey asked gesturing toward his arm.

“Well Mrs.B it’s the symbol of Ireland. I wear the Celtic cross out of respect for the Irish Catholic Church. The dragon stands for the mythical power of ancient Irish chieftains. Our grandmother was born in Ireland, so it’s a place very dear to my family.”

“I thought from your names that your family was perhaps from Spain.”

“And you would be right there too Ma’am. Our grandfather was from the northern part of Spain. Our parents gave all us kids Spanish names as a reminder of our roots there.” Ramon explained gesturing with his pickle. 

Abbey looked thoughtful for a moment. “Your roots are important. Be proud of where you came from.”

“Yes Ma’am, we are. Thank you.” Ramon stood placing his napkin neatly on the table. “Well, we’ll get back to work. Thanks a lot for lunch.”

Abbey watched as they ascended back up into the chaos, which was the second floor.

*************** 

Afternoon   Dec 24th,2004

Abbey loved the feel of Jed’s wet body pressed up behind her. As he moved his hand up to fondle her left breast Jed’s lips moved to the spot just above her collarbone. He began to suck firmly on her skin. She knew he was leaving his mark on her, a love bite that would last through the holidays. Her own hand dropped back touching his thigh, then reaching up to grasp his rear. Jed’s muscles tensed at her touch. He slid his hand down to her abdomen holding her still while he rubbed his hips against her. His arousal was quite obvious.

“I want to make you come, Sweet thing,” he whispered, “I want you to come for me.”

Slowly Jed slid his fingers into her folds. He repeatedly rubbed his index finger across her clit before pushing it inside of her, in and out, in and out. Abbey let out a long low groan. Suddenly he withdrew his finger bringing the spray of the showerhead across her thighs and settling it on her groin. With his left hand he separated her folds exposing her clit to the rhythmic flow of the warm water. Abbey moved her right leg lifting her foot up onto the tile bench, opening herself completely to Jed’s ministrations. He could feel the abrupt change in her breathing. Abbey’s head rolled from side to side as the power of her orgasm began to overtake her.

“Let it go Sweet thing, I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.”

Her knees went completely weak, but Jed held her firm as she went limp in his arms. He sucked softly on her earlobe as the tremors in her body eased. They stood quietly enjoying the feeling of togetherness. It took several minutes for either of them to hear the knocking at the bathroom door.

“Mom!? Dad !? Are you two all right in there?” Zoey knocked louder when she didn’t hear a reply.

“We’re fine. We’re just getting cleaned up.” Abbey didn’t think she sounded too convincing. Jed lay his head on her shoulder and tried to hold in his laugh.

“It’s almost 4:30. Doug has the tree in the stand. Ellie says the lobster bisque is almost ready to serve. The troops are getting restless and we’re waiting for Dad to put the angel on top of the tree so we can decorate.”

“Ok sweetheart. We’ll come as fast as we can.” Abbey called with more conviction.

“We’ll come as fast as we can....?” Jed dropped the showerhead and wrapped both arms around Abbey’s waist.

Abbey pulled the natural sponge from the shower caddie and loaded it with liquid soap. Turning she locked eyes with Jed. “We still have a little time, Santa. Can I be of service to you?”

***************

Early Evening   Dec.23rd,2004  

“Mission accomplished Mrs. B,” Carlos declared with pride as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe. “We just wiped down the tiles, glass doors and mirror. Everything looks shiny and is all set for President B’s arrival.”

            “Remember though Ma’am, the tiles in the shower need to set for another 24 hours before you jump in there. Other than that you’re good to go.” Ramon happily accepted the mug of coffee she offered. 

            “ You boys deserve a lot of praise for finishing on time. It all looks so terrific. I’m sure my husband will love it as much as I do. Why don’t you take your time and finish your coffee. The motorcade should be here any minute. You can meet the President. I know he’ll want to thank you personally before you take off.” 

            “Mrs. B it’s been an honor doing this work for you. If there’s anything else you need…………” Carlos hesitated and looked out through the window over the sink.

 

            “Yes Ma’am, we’re just down in Manchester if you ever need us.” Ramon studied the floor as he went to open the door.

            Abbey quickly came and gave each of them a hug, then hurried upstairs.

            As the motorcade pulled up in the driveway Jed saw the blue pickup with California plates. Two dark haired young men wearing work pants and T-shirts approached from the porch. Jed hopped out of the car, briefcase in hand.

 

            Acknowledging them with a head shake Jed inquired,“Are you Abbey’s plumbers?”

            “Yes Sir. I’m Carlos. This is my brother Ramon.” 

            Jed noticed how nicely Carlos rolled the ‘R’ when he said Ramon. He extended his hand to them. “I’m Jed Bartlet. You have done a great job. My wife is so pleased with your work. I think she’s about ready to adopt both of you into the family.”

            “Thank you Sir.”

            “Irish and Spanish?”

            “Yes, Sir.”

            “That’s a pretty powerful combination.”

            “Yes, Sir it is.”

            “I like that.”

            “Thanks you, Sir.”

            “Say listen, I’m doing a ‘thing’ tomorrow night before midnight mass at Holy Trinity Church in Manchester. If you don’t have plans why don’t you boys come and join us. You can meet my family. I know Abbey would be so pleased if you could come.”

            “It would be our pleasure Sir.”

            “Good then,” he gave then each a casually pat on the shoulder, “I’ll look forward to seeing you both there. About 10:00 PM.” Jed turned leaving them feeling like they had just encountered a whirlwind. Carlos and Ramon were impressed by their President’s easy friendly manner. Not only had he shook their hands, but also he had just invited them to a ‘Thing’ on Christmas Eve with his family.

***************   

Afternoon   Dec.24th, 2004

            Abbey ran the sponge over Jed’s chest. The combination of the jet’s spray, candlelight and the soapy sponge sliding over his body was very soothing. Jed had never felt so loved. As the water jets rinsed his chest clean Abbey placed her lips where the soap had just been. She licked and sucked at his nipples causing goosebumps despite the heat inside the shower. When Abbey went down to her knees before him, Jed reached for the grab bar on the wall. Time seemed to stand still when she took him into her mouth. Jed drew in several deep breaths, closed his eyes and hung tightly to the bar. He spread his feet slightly as her hands stroked his inner thighs. The combination of the pressure from her mouth and the light touch of her fingers was making him feel dizzy. Jed placed a soft hand on her head signaling for her to stop. As his knees grew weak he took a seat on the bench drawing Abbey up onto his lap. Abbey ran her fingers through his hair brushing his bangs back out of his face so she could clearly see those loving blue eyes. Placing both of her hands on the bar above his head Abbey lowered herself down onto him. Jed ran both hands up behind her back and brought his lips to her breasts as she arched her body towards him. His thrusts came quick and deep.

            “That’s it. Come hard, Babe. Come hard.”

            Lost in their love for each other and bathed in the rhythmic flow of the ‘water dance’ they effortlessly melded into one.

***************

9:00 PM.   Dec.24th, 2004

            “Abbey, do you have my cuff links?” Jed pulled the white suspenders up over his shoulders as he emerged from the bathroom. His hair was combed back neatly, but his white bow tie still hung loose around his neck. The heels of his formal black shoes scuffed loudly on the bare floor between the rugs when he crossed the bedroom. His tails hung on a hanger precariously perched on top of a bedpost.

            “Jed here, stand still for a minute.” Abbey grabbed hold of one of his wrists inserting the cufflink that matched his studs. They were miniature gold replicas of the star of Bethlehem. The grateful members of the Holy Trinity Church had given them to Jed in thanks for his performance of Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol. For a number of years Jed had volunteered to perform a dramatic reading of the beloved Christmas story for those who arrived early before the midnight mass. Of course once word got around Manchester the sanctuary was packed to standing room only by 10:00. All were more than eager to hear their President perform “Bah Humbug.”

            There still was a lot of chatter and commotion down in the Bartlet living room. The tree trimming was almost complete. It had become tradition in this family that the trimming of the tree was a sort of open-ended event. Abbey and Jed’s schedules had been so unpredictable when the girls were young that it was never practical to count on all of them being present at any one time. Jed would thus place ‘the Angel’ on top of the tree, which signaled the trimming could officially begin. Any person willing or able was then invited to add decorations to the tree, be it family members, visiting friends or the security guy who came in from the porch to get warm. Candy canes always went on last. They had stopped using tinsel when the cat, Nellie Blye, sucked it off like spaghetti and had to spend Christmas at the vet’s.

            “Ok, you look very sharp there, Mr. President. You know how I’m affected by the white tie & tails.” Abbey finished straightening his tie and gave him an affectionate pat on the chest.

            “This performance deserves a touch of class. It is Christmas Eve after all.” He caught her around the waist. “ You’re an inspiration in that snappy red dress there, Sweet thing. It will take deep concentration on my part to get through the reading and not lose my place. This has been quite a holiday so far. We haven’t even made it to Christmas day yet.” He gave her a light peck on the lips.

            “It will be hard to top today. What will we do to celebrate New Years?” Abbey held his gaze and waited.

            “New Years ?…………Well we haven’t christened the Jacuzzi yet.” A wide grin spread over Jed’s face.

            Hearing their parents coming down the stairs all Bartlet eyes turned to the impressive sight of their mother in a short red satin dress with a large gold brooch, in the shape of a Christmas tree with tiny sapphires, diamonds and emeralds sparkling on its branches. Their father was every bit the debonair. Dickens would be most proud of this storyteller who loved nothing more than to spread the joy of Christmas.

            

            “Ok, let’s hit the road,” Jed bellowed. “Ellie, Zoey…..there are two young men I want you to meet tonight.” Jed looked at Abbey, who had a confused expression on her face. “Your mother can tell you all about them on the way to the church…..Merry Christmas Abigail.”

So it goes…..el final


End file.
